


Challenge

by Anonymous



Category: The Pacific - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blankets can be very effective hiding places, as long as you can keep your mouth shut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Pacific exchange prompt, "Hoosier, masturbation under his blanket (up to filler who he thinks about if even mentioned)". I've only just realised that when I posted it up on my LJ in August, I forgot to post it here and FF.net too, so here's a very late Happy August gift :P

Hoosier really isn’t one for doing things by the rules at the best of times, so he’s quite happy to disregard that convention of not secretly jerking off in front of your friends when he finds himself aroused by the conversation Runner and Chuckler are having. It’s alright, he reasons, because with his blanket wrapped around him he’s completely covered from shoulder to knee as he sits opposite them in their foxhole.

They’re talking about girls and Hoosier’s pretty sure most of it is being invented as they go along, to try and out-do each other’s past conquests. He only unfastens the first two buttons of his dungarees, that’s plenty of room to slide his hand into his underwear and wrap a hand around his dick.

He tries to picture the girls in their stories. The reason he knows they’re lying is because they sound like the type of girl Leckie would go for, all respectable and proper. Hoosier looks over to Leckie who, apart from the occasional derisive laugh, seems to be giving all of his attention to the book in his hands. Nothing new there, then. Leckie and his books, his long words, the letters he writes home filled with such depressing news.

He thinks about Vera. He’s never seen her, but he has Leckie’s description to go by and if Leckie likes her, she’ll be a very particular type of girl. Leckie’s pretty secretive about all that sort of thing, but Hoosier still wonders if they’ve had sex. Vera doesn’t sound like the type, but people can be full of surprises.

He’s started to make slow, controlled strokes, avoiding the head completely for now. He remembers the last time he was with a girl, back in Melbourne when he’d finally slept off the last few months and felt more like his old self. She’d been impossible, a challenge he’d relished as he pursued her night after night until she finally gave in and agreed to a date with him.

They’d gone to the same pub as all the others, danced a little and when he’d offered to walk her home because she’d had a few drinks, they had barely made it two streets away when she’d sunk to her knees and taken him into her mouth. He tries now to emulate the way her tongue flicked across the tip delicately every time she pulled away slightly. His hands are rough and it doesn’t feel quite the same, but nevertheless it still feels good.

He doesn’t think Vera is the type of girl to get drunk and offer blowjobs in alleyways. Perhaps she’d need weeks of courting before she’d even let Leckie kiss her. Poor Leckie and his educated ways, doomed forever to attract only respectable girls who don’t put out on a first date. Girls who wouldn’t-OH. He completely loses his train of thought when he makes a slight twist as he reaches the top on the next stroke.

The heat is starting to build and pre-come is making things a bit more slick, so he increases the pace just a little. Now where was he? Oh yes, Vera. The girl even Leckie would have to work to stand a chance with. Is he even still interested in her? He hasn’t mentioned her in a while, not since the girl in Melbourne. From how little Leckie had been willing to disclose about their encounter, Hoosier can only think that there must have been a hell of a lot of sex involved.

His mind wanders. Is Leckie as unemotional and detached when he has sex as he is normally? Is he overcome with passion and tenderness, or does he just pound the girl into the mattress? Why is he even thinking about this? He decides the best thing to do is blame it on the heat and go with it, because it’s making his dick strain against his hand and all he’s after is release, whatever it takes to get there.

He curls his toes up in his boots as he starts to involve the head of his dick more in the proceedings. It’s all he can do to keep quiet now, images of Leckie fucking any number of girls flying through his head. In an attempt to distract himself and slow things down, he focuses on Chuckler and Runner. He knows they’re fucking, everyone does – Sid, Leckie, Gibson... No one ever says anything about the night they celebrated Sid’s birthday, when Chuckler and Runner were slightly drunk and far too touchy-feely. They especially don’t say anything about Runner straddling Chuckler’s lap under a blanket and grinding against him when they thought everyone was asleep.

He feels a sudden surge of pleasure and stills his hand until the feeling subsides a little – he’s sure that if his orgasm takes him too much by surprise, he’ll make enough noise that he’ll have no way of hiding what he’s been doing. When he moves again, it’s only the shaft he touches, building things up again slowly.

Sid got lucky in Melbourne too, if Hoosier remembers correctly. Now there’s a girl he’s glad he didn’t get involved with, with that scary granddad blocking any frisky young marines from dicking his granddaughter. Hoosier doesn’t expect he’d have had Sid’s patience. After all, what’s the point in dating a girl in the first place if you’ve got to spend the whole time being watched by some old man hell bent on making sure you don’t get any action? She was a pretty one, though. He imagines she’d be easily suggestible, far more likely to let a guy do things a more forceful, independent woman might reject as uncouth.

He speeds up again, focussing just on the head as he imagines some of the less “acceptable” things he could do to a girl who gave him half a chance. He has a lot of experience, of course, but there’s never been anything particularly out of the ordinary.

There’d been that time just before he signed up for the marines, when he’d met a girl one night who wanted to fool around but didn’t want actual sex because she was so very afraid of getting pregnant. He’d come up with what he thought was the brilliant solution of fucking between her thighs, pressed right up against the wetness of her - an experience he thought he’d never forget. Even the memory of the tightness and the speed with which they’d both climaxed makes his balls tighten and his hand speed up further still.

“What about you, Hoos?” Runner asks him and he freezes, his hand still on his dick.

“Uh, sorry, what was the question?” he replies, hoping they just think he was daydreaming and haven’t worked out the real reason he missed what they were saying.

“Jus’ wondering if you’ve got any good stories about girls, is all,” Chuckler provides, a hopeful expression on his face.

Hoosier shrugs and barely manages to string a response together as he feels yet another hot pulse of pre-come dribbling over his fingers. “That’s fer me t’ know an’ you t’ wish you knew,” he answers, holding onto his normal sarcastic tone and the base of his dick as well as possible to hide his impending orgasm.

Leckie laughs, Runner pouts, Chuckler launches into another story and Hoosier closes his eyes and pauses for just a moment before he slides his hand up and twists it carefully over the head of his dick again. He twists his hand again - once, twice, three times and comes before he can stop himself, considerably harder than he was expecting.

When he opens his eyes, he realises there are three other pairs of eyes focussed on him.

“Hoosier, tell me you didn’t...” Leckie manages with a look of horror.

Runner, however, looking somewhere between shocked and highly aroused, simply whispers, “Fuck...”

Hoosier knows he can’t deny it now, he must have made some sort of sound as he came, but perhaps there might be some way to get out of this with some of his dignity. The others still appear to be waiting for a response, so he pulls his hand out of his pants, wipes it on his dungarees and shrugs. “So what if Ah did?”

Clambering to his feet, he gives Runner a wink and stalks off into the nearby trees to take a leak, leaving his foxhole buddies to their shock. Finally alone, he laughs, and is just doing up his pants again when a hand on his shoulder turns him round and he finds himself pinned between a tree and a body. “What the...?”

It takes a moment to see the face clearly in the darkness, but it soon becomes clear that it’s Leckie. Leckie, and a considerable bulge which he’s already grinding against Hoosier’s thigh.

“This,” Leckie tells him, grinding harder for emphasis, “is your fault. So, what are you going to do about it?”

Feeling decidedly naughty, Hoosier laughs again and pushes Leckie off him. “Oh, Ah dunno, Leckie... not sure it’s mah place t’ do anythin’. Maybe yer gonna hafta, Ah dunno... use your hand?” With a cruel grin, Hoosier walks back to the others, leaving a frustrated Leckie to jerk off alone and try to work out if he’s just been rejected or encouraged.

When Leckie creeps back into the foxhole some time later, Hoosier is pretending to be asleep. He’ll bide his time, make Leckie beg and only then will he give in. After all, where’s the fun in sex without the challenge of the chase?


End file.
